Talk:Character Build Guide
I think the character build guide is **** and useless cause theres no point putting stats on machine guns at lvl 200 (this is just an example) Karak99 15:13, March 26, 2012 (UTC) yeh me personally dont like it neither, maybe because my build is pretty much the opposite to his build, melee to 100 damn straight its the most used skill. 50 strength good luck taking a beating at least. Is the sentence "Pistols and Rifles are very similar weapons, so it's advised to focus on only one of them, if any." from this page even true?! Jungi 07:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, both weapon types serve the same purpose and are similar stat-wise. It's a waste to spend points on both Pistols and Rifles. — Sovq 15:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I thought rifles are more accurate than pistols? Jungi (talk) 03:15, July 21, 2012 (UTC) ::They're not identical, they just "serve the same purpose and are similar stat-wise". Rifles are more accurate, pistols usually require less critical. — Sovq 05:21, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I fell they should come up with some other variation of character build guides. As for the present one...I would not say it is out of date but if is more focused upon conserving money and a looter`s style of buiding a character. I say it is focused upon saving money because handguns are the cheapest weap ons to maintain (in terms of ammunition) .Like the alpha bull and Greyhawk 55 can kill irradiated zombies in just one crititcal shot plus the ammuknition is relatively cheap.--Sangreal7 (talk) 14:55, May 30, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand how can a farmer get his melee stats to 100 in just 10 levels!!! Manasfina 101 (talk) 05:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) : No where in the build says that. Where did you got that info from? If you were refering to the titanium blades, it does not need melee skills.--Sierra7 (talk) 10:34, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Example of Poor Character Build The example I give here is a poor character build guide. Can you tell me why? First of all look at what level is he. Now look at the weapons owned. You should realise they are absolutely insufficient for him to survive in harder areas. The lesson you can learn from here is..."Never spread your stats" Note: None of the weapons here are MC and the player is level 52 Sangreal7 (talk) 15:10, May 30, 2013 (UTC) _________________________________________________________________________________________________ A Nice Character Build Guide Note that the weapons here are not even released yet but assume they are. As you can see here is a character build guide that is the same level as the one above -52 Can you see the difference now if you spread or focus your stats? Do Note that all the weapons are MC unlike the one given above. MC are really worth even though it is just 8 stats but if you have all 3 weapons MC with 3 stats to 8. The you have an extra of 72 stats (24 x 3) Oh...one more thing. The profession is just a joke and do not take it seriously please Sangreal7 (talk) 15:21, May 30, 2013 (UTC) A Possible Secondary Account It is actually possible to have a secondary account with the following weapons (all are GC) and a GC armour at just level 9. The weapons can be bought from the market by your first account, if you have enough cash. I think I want to put this on my profile page lol...----Sangreal7 (talk) 08:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Another Character Build Guide? I have plans to edit a secondary character build guide or "type 2 character build gude that is more endurance focused and using strenght stats to its best. I plan to use a stat-boost class for the 2nd build and most likely a boxer. I have the character in shape already. I just need to put in the explanatory part before puting it on the wiki. Plus, I still have to check on it. In the first place, I made a rifle-trained survivor but it does not go very well with strength stats. Now, I thought of shotguns instead --Sangreal7 (talk) 16:13, June 2, 2013 (UTC) katana over battle axe with 100 melee? battle axe is better than katana if ou have req for both you should use battle axe or machete סנגריאל (talk) 14:20, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Use battle axe over machete of course. But more players would prefer the katana. Sounds more fun when you are using it. :Battle Axe is slightly cheaper than a katana. But regardless of cost and looks, this is just an example build. And no, battle axe isn't better than a katana. They do the same damage, so neither is better.--Lady Blue (Talk) ( ) 20:56, September 28, 2013 (UTC)